The appropriate use of technology to actively engage with patients who suffer from multiple chronic conditions, called multimorbidity, is one of the frontiers of both research and practice. For multimorbid patients, engagement in disease management activities is particularly critical, and evidence shows that enhanced patient self-management can lead to better control of chronic illness. One tool finding increasing use is the patient portal, and its pervasiveness is supported by virtue of its role as a component of the Meaningful Use criteria. A patient portal is a tethered personal health record (tPHR) that links to the patient's electronic health record, facilitating communication and engagement activities with healthcare providers. While most tPHRs have been focused on outpatient activities, a new class of tools focused on the inpatient experience has begun deployment in 2014. In response, this study supports the conduct of the first, large-scale randomized control trial (RCT) of the impact and use of an inpatient tablet-based patient portal embedded in a larger mixed methods study to examine changes in patient experiences and outcomes, and subsequent ambulatory patient portal usage. We aim to study how access to a patient portal tailored to the inpatient stay can improve patient experience and increase patient engagement by improving patients' perception of the process of care while in the hospital (patient experience), increasing patients' self-efficay for managing their chronic conditions (patient engagement), and facilitating use of a patient portal for care management activities after discharge (patient engagement). The study site is a world-class healthcare facility with the ability to provide access to a patient portal designed specifically for the inpatient experience, bridging to outside the hospital after discharge. Currently, this inpatient technology exists in only one other hospital in the US, but we expect that as inpatient PHRs become more readily available, the need for clarity on this issue will only increase. Our evaluation is a mixed-methods design consisting of primary data collection through surveys and interviews throughout the study period, and secondary data collection from the electronic health record and health system metadata. This study will offer insight into a potentially important mechanism to facilitate patient self-management.